Calamity Reborn
by alpha-prime99
Summary: Occurs 2 years after Dirge of Cereburus. After the threats of Sephiroth, Kadaj, Genesis and OMEGA Weapon have been quelled the world seems in peace. Can it stay like that


**Title: - Calamity Reborn**

**Summary: - This fan fiction takes place 2 years after the event of Dirge of Cerberus. It will involve the WRO (World Regenesis Organization) and other factions. There maybe pairings but I haven't decided which yet. **

**Disclaimer: - I do not own the characters from the Final Fantasy VII compilation. OC's are mine and only mine. :D**

**Prologue**

Spring day. At morning in the western continent of Gaia, the winds were calm but still present. Leaves began to fly as they rode the waves of the delightful breeze and the flowers looked to bloom. The sun cast an immense light on the whole scenery which gave it colour and warmth. All things seemed possible in this holy place which was found just north of the wreckage of Gongaga. Compared to Gongaga the desolate and seemingly unoccupied field was like heaven.

But where there is serenity and bliss there is also fear and despair.

At the horizon was a silhouette of a middle aged woman running in absolute terror. She looked to be tiredly cradling a 5 year old boy in her cold arms. Why where they cold? Why did they lose the warmth of a loving mother?

She continued not looking behind her and only gazing in the direction she was hastily escaping to. She occasionally glanced at the boy in the arms. The woman started to feel approaching and stomping footsteps behind. They were getting closer.

She froze solid. The woman's eyes narrowed and sighed to herself as if she made a harsh but better decision. She slowly but the boy down on his feet and brushed off the dirt on his shirt and trousers he wore.

"Mummy, why are we stopping? Those men will get us" the boy asked slightly sobbing

"Listen...sweetie..." she replied while shakily making him look smart for an odd reason because she knew that this may be the last time to talk. "Mummy has to do this but I want you to promise me something." she paused slightly while stroking his light brown fair hair. "I want you to run as fast as you can and get away. Go to any place you want to. Just do not get caught." The boys eyes started to tear up. His bright blue eyes started to burn and his fist clenched in sadness.

His mother realised his emotions so she grasped him in a loving hug. After a moment she let go and kissed his forehead.

"I don't want you to cry. I want to be strong little boy, just like you father" she spoke

The boy wiped away his tears and nodded in acknowledgement still having his head hung down facing the ground.

"Don't let her get away!" bellowed one of the armed men pursuing the mother and her son

The two seemed to attire SOLDIER outfits equipped with metal batons that were strapped to the belts. They also carried standard SOLDIER M16's. They raced after the woman and closing in on her. They saw she let the boy run away and she stopped and stood up slowly facing them.

The SOLDIERS gradually reduced pace in their run while coming to a halt. One of them realised the boy was on the run. "After him" the 1st soldier said who seemed to be in charge of the operation. "Yes Sir" the 2nd soldier replied and immediately charged after the boy who was already a good 250m ahead.

The 1st soldier slowly tilted his head to face the woman. "And I'll take care of this little problem."

he muttered to himself but loud enough so the woman would hear loud and clear. Her heart was racing. Beating so fast that it could explode right out of her body. She couldn't move but she didn't want to. Standing was difficult but possible for her with her legs shaking in agitation.

The boy continued to run though he was breathing heavily and started to choke on the air trying to breathe while still running he couldn't stop he promised his mother he wouldn't stop. He turned his head round to see the 2nd soldier pursuing him gun-in-hand but in the corner of his eye he saw the events that occurred beyond the his chaser. A clear shadow that stood out in the gleaming sun which started to be covered with blackened clouds to correlate the mood of the current events. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the shadow of his mother get shot square the head and fall hard onto the grassy bed that would be her final resting place. The boy looked like he was about to faint in exhaustion and depression but he was only 5. He faced forwards remembering his promise to his mother. But taking a look forward he instantly came to a halt. He ran to a cliff which was formed around a large river. He just looked down and observed the roaring waves of the river which seemed vicious and intense while crashing into the cliff sides. The 2nd soldier caught up to him.

"End of the line, kid" he uttered triumphantly and cockily as he slowly approached the boy. As he slowly advanced forward the boy started taking steady strides backwards until his heels began hanging from the cliff.

The boy glanced back and downwards towards the vicious river engulfing the rocky sides of the cliff. He turned back focusing his vision on the soldier that was still approaching him but delaying his strides more and more each time. The boy gave him a daring smile. Confusion was painted on the soldier's face has he lowered his weapon slightly to see the boy purposely fall backwards off the cliff. The soldier's eyes widened as he ran towards the cliff side. He stood on the edge gazing down at the falling boy who eventually was swallowed up by the ferocious river.

**Hope you enjoyed that little prologue **

**r+r please so I can fix any problems with it**

**once I think it's perfected i'll work on the first chapter.**


End file.
